vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Muppet Family Christmas VHS 1995
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Jim Henson's Preschool Collection *The Muppet Christmas Carol Jim Henson Video Bumper * Feature Presentation Opening Titles * "A Muppet Family Christmas" Ending Credits * "A Muppet Family Christmas" * with Frank Oz, Dave Golez, Richard Hunt, Kathryn Mullen, Jerry Nelson, Karen Prell, Steve Whitmire, David Rudman, Kevin Clash, Fred Stinson, Debra Spinney, Terry Angus, Jim Henson · and Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar · Gerry Parks as Doc * Produced by: Diana Birkenfield and Martin G. Baker * Directed by: Peter Harris and Eric Till * Written by: Jerry Juhl * Production Designer: Val Strazovec * Lighting Designer: John Rook * Lighting Director: Tony DiGirolamo * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Music Supervision: Larry Grossman * Music Director: Eric Robertson * Orchestrations by: Dick Lieb * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Associate: Dave Conner * Associate Producer: Nina Elias-Bamberger * Associate Director: Ozzie Alfonso * Production Manager: Ritamarie Peruggi * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Wayne Moss * Assistant to the Producer: Sue Taylor * Production Assistants: Kim Brouwer, Danette DeSena, Sharen Gay, Rudy Vallecillo * Muppet Design Group: Joanne Green, Rollin Krewson, Richard Termine, Larry Jamson, Tom Newby, Edward G. Christie * Muppet Designers: Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Firth, Bonnie Erickson * Costume Designer: Polly P. Smith * Set Decorator: Stephen Finnie * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Special Effects: Tim Lidstone * Trainee Art Department: Karen M. Clark * Production Coordinator: Holly Roark * Unit Manager: Peter Bradley * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Technical Director: J. Stephen Coulter * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Katie Coley * Cameras: Steve Cruickshank, Larry Barclay, Wayne Summers * Audio: Doug Drew, Peter Massey, Hayward Parrot * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Assistant Sound Engineer: Yuri Gorbachow * On-Set Carpenter: Peter Constantinides * Lighting: John Botelho * Video: Hans Muster * Re-Recording Mixer: Frank Morrone * ADR Mixer: Alfred T. Ferrante * Still Photographer: Bruce Macaulay * Videotape Editor: Gordon Stoddard * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Content Consultants: Dan Anderson, Scottie May, Angela Santomero, Amy Dombro, Karen Hill Scott * Creative Consultants: Jon Stone, Frank Oz * Executive Producer: Jim Henson * A Henson Associates Production · © Henson Associates, Inc. MCMLXXXII Category:Jim Henson Video Category:Henson Associates Category:VHS Category:1995